


Nasse Tatsachen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, Thiels POV, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Boerne will duschen gehen und weil der Wärmeregler in Thiels Dusche anscheinend nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, erklärt der sich ganz selbstlos bereit, ihn zu begleiten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, jetzt hat die komische Schnitte mit dem Nickname, der nach Müsliriegel klingt, so lange nichts gepostet, da muss doch bestimmt was Hochwertiges bei rum gekommen sein, nicht wahr?   
> Haha. You wish.
> 
> Danke an Tjej für die Beta und überhaupt! <3

***

„Na endlich“, sagte Boerne und entledigte sich seiner Jacke, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. „Noch ein paar Minuten länger in diesem Zustand in der Öffentlichkeit und ich hätte vermutlich ein Jobangebot als Vogelscheuche bekommen.“

„Ach komm, so schlimm war's jetzt auch nicht“, erwiderte Thiel, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln allerdings nicht verkneifen. „Außerdem hast du's ja freiwillig gemacht.“

Boerne, der gerade dabei war, sich aus seinen Schuhen zu befreien, schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Es waren mindestens drei verschiedene Hunde im Begriff mich anzugreifen und ein Kind hat bei meinem Anblick zu weinen begonnen.“

Thiel schmiss seine Jacke über das Sofa und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sich an die besagten Szenen erinnerte. Aber wann konnte man einen Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne auch schon mal in so einer Situation beobachten – völlig heruntergekommen gekleidet in der Stadt, bettelnd um ein paar Cent, und ständig auf der Flucht vor ein paar Kläffern. Undercover, verstand sich. Normalerweise würden ihn natürlich „keine zehn Pferde in solch einen Aufzug bekommen, von derlei Tätigkeiten ganz zu schweigen“, um den feinen Herrn mal zu zitieren. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sich erstaunlich schnell bereit erklärt, den Lockvogel für sie zu spielen. Einen richtigen Undercover-Einsatz ließ er sich dann halt doch nicht entgehen. Dafür spielte er viel zu gerne mit. Hatte er schon immer gerne getan. Ein Umstand, der Thiel am Anfang seiner Zeit in Münster regelmäßig zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, vor allem immer dann, wenn ihn zwischen Blicken über Leichen und Berührungen in Türrahmen und Lachen auf Autofahrten ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch beschlichen hatte, das da doch gar nicht sein sollte. Aber so war das mit Boerne eben. Immer da, wo er überhaupt nicht hin gehörte. Erst in seinem Leben, dann in seinem Kopf und schließlich in jedem Atemzug, sodass Thiel sich irgendwann eingestehen musste, dass sich das wohlige Gefühl eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte. Genauso wenig wie Boernes warmer Körper neben ihm beim Schlafen oder der ein oder andere Kuss zwischendurch oder dass man den anderen meinte, wenn man von zu Hause sprach. Und dass Boerne da eigentlich sehr wohl hin gehörte.

Er ging näher auf den anderen zu, der mittlerweile zu den Knöpfen seines abgewetzten Holzfäller-Hemdes übergegangen war, und ließ wie beiläufig seine Finger über den Oberkörper fahren. Einfach, weil er es jetzt konnte. „Okay, ich geb' zu, dass du ganz schön für Aufregung gesorgt hast.“

 _Besonders bei mir,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Seit er mit Boerne … na ja, also seit sich da neue Möglichkeiten ergeben hatten, war es mit der Konzentration bei ihm manchmal wirklich nicht weit her. Dass es Boerne da genauso zu gehen schien, machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt alltagstauglicher. Obwohl er sich natürlich nicht beschweren würde, wenn sich sein Alltag dahingehend etwas anpassen würde …

Boerne hielt inne und hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue, als er zu verstehen begann.

„Du willst mir hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft gerade erzählen, dass sich _dieser_ Anblick positiv auf deine Libido ausgewirkt hat.“

„Och …“, sagte Thiel und seine Finger wanderte höher, bis an Boernes Hals, wo er spüren konnte, dass der andere nicht ganz so entspannt war, wie er sich vielleicht gab. Allein das schickte ihm ein angenehmes Prickeln durch den Körper und als wäre das nicht schon genug, beugte Boerne sich so weit vor, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und fuhr sanft über Thiels Gesicht. Die Berührung war langsam und bedacht, als würde Boerne jeden Zentimeter, jede Sekunde auskosten wollen, und er konnte nicht anders als sich darauf einzulassen. Sich locken zu lassen. Ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was ihn erwartete.

„Dann muss ich dich jetzt leider enttäuschen“, murmelte Boerne gegen Thiels Haut und ließ eine Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten, „aber ich fürchte, ich werde diese Klamotten aus hygienischen Gründen jetzt ausziehen und anschließend duschen gehen müssen.“

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle aber lassen“, flüsterte er zurück.

„So? Würdest du das?“ Boernes Nase zeichnete kleine Kreise auf Thiels Wange.

„Mhm. Seit ich die Armatur ausgewechselt habe, funktioniert der Wärmeregler nämlich nicht mehr richtig. Damit sollte nur jemand umgehen, der es auch kann.“

„Du meinst so jemand wie du?“ Ihre Lippen waren jetzt nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Zum Beispiel.“

„Nun, unter diesen Umständen sieht es wohl ganz danach aus, als müsstest du mich begleiten …“ Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Thiels Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst.

„Schlimm.“

Endlich trafen sie sich zum Kuss und aus dem Locken wurde ein Lecken und aus dem Vorgeschmack wurde Geschmack. Und so oberflächlich sie einander eben noch liebkost hatten, so tief küssten sie sich nun.

Er spürte, wie sich Hände ungeduldig unter sein T-Shirt schoben, während er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich an den restlichen Knöpfen von Boernes Hemd herumpfriemelte, die zu öffnen der andere nicht mehr geschafft hatte. Ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit, als er ihm den Stoff vom Körper streifen konnte. Mit Genugtuung nahm er am Rande seines Bewusstseins zur Kenntnis, dass Boerne sich dieses Mal nicht darüber beschwerte, dass er es einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Stattdessen zog er ihm als Antwort ebenfalls das Shirt über den Kopf. Blind stolperten sie in die Richtung, in der Thiel das Badezimmer vermutete und als Boerne mit seinem nackten Rücken gegen die Tür stieß, sog er ob der plötzlichen Kälte scharf die Luft ein.

„Sorry“, grinste Thiel ihn an. Dann drückte er die Türklinke herunter, um sich anschließend im Bad Boernes Hals zu widmen, sodass dieser den gerade erst eingeatmeten Sauerstoff in Form eines Seufzers wieder ausstieß.

Dass Boernes Hose heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht von einem Gürtel gehalten wurde, erwies sich aufgrund Thiels mittlerweile schwachen Motorik als äußerst praktisch, denn so konnte er sie ihm ohne Probleme ausziehen. Boerne tat es ihm gleich und wenige Sekunden später trennten ihre Körper weder Klamotten noch Abstand. Gerade war Thiel dabei, sich völlig in dem Gefühl von Boernes Küssen und überhaupt seinem Körper zu verlieren, als der andere sie beide herum drehte, sich mit den Händen neben seinem Kopf abstützte und begann, ihn gegen die Wand zu pressen. Atemlos stöhnte Thiel auf, als er von hinten die kalten Fliesen und von vorne Boernes heißen Körper an seinem spürte. Das war dann wohl die Rache für die Tür. Doch Boerne machte keine Anstalten, sich dafür zu entschuldigen – stattdessen lächelte er nur zufrieden.

„Idiot“, sagte Thiel lachend, drückte ihm noch einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund und streckte dann den Arm aus, um die Dusche aufzudrehen.

Boerne küsste sich währenddessen zu seinem Schlüsselbein herunter. „Na na. Immerhin sprichst du hier mit einem Professor der Medizin.“

Thiel ließ seine Hand durch die dunklen Haare streunen und genoss einmal mehr an diesem Tag den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Oh ja. Der sich ohne seinen Anzug gar nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint.“

Er schmunzelte und sie schauten sich in die Augen. Boernes Blick wurde ernster. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über Thiels Augenbrauen und Nase und sagte: „Glaub mir, das liegt nicht nur am fehlenden Anzug.“

Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken und während sich ihre Hände miteinander verschränkten, trafen sie sich erneut zu einem Kuss. Langsamer diesmal. Bedachter. Die blinde Lust war wieder ein wenig abgeebbt und hatte dem Genuss Platz gemacht.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste Thiel sich irgendwann wieder aus der Berührung lösen, weil ja immer noch die Dusche lief und sie das schließlich heute noch mal nutzen wollten. Außerdem sollte das Wasser so langsam eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht haben.

Zur Sicherheit hielt er noch mal eine Hand unter den Wasserstrahl. Ja doch, war aber in Ordnung. Er stieg also in die Duschwanne, die, bei näherer Betrachtung, ganz schön klein war. Das war ihm vorher noch gar nicht so aufgefallen. Allerdings stellte das sonst ja auch kein Problem dar, für eine Person reichte es schließlich. Bei zwei ausgewachsenen Männern dagegen sah das Ganze schon etwas schwieriger aus. Zumal er ja nun nicht gerade der Schlankeste war und Boerne in den letzten Monaten auch etwas zugelegt hatte.

„Achtung“, warnte der andere und hielt sich an ihm fest, um beim Einsteigen nicht auszurutschen. Thiel machte noch etwas Platz und Boerne stellte sich ebenfalls komplett in die Dusche, wobei er jedoch dem Wasserstrahl so ungünstig in die Quere kam, dass das Wasser direkt außerhalb der Dusche spritzte.

„Huch.“ Als Boerne instinktiv seine Position veränderte, stieß er gegen Thiel, sodass dieser fast aus der Dusche gestürzt wäre. Im letzten Moment fand er das Gleichgewicht zum Glück wieder.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Vorhang zuziehen“, bemerkte er und griff nach dem Stoff, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Und weil Boerne bei den letzten Zentimetern irgendwie im Weg stand, übernahm der einfach den Rest.

Anschließend ließ der andere seine Augen mindestens so behutsam wie seine Hände über Thiels Körper gleiten und beugte sich zu einem Kuss vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Thiel genoss, wie das Gefühl der Erregung zurückkehrte, dass sich eben schon beinahe hatte verabschieden wollen. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über Boernes Rücken bis hin zu seinem Hintern und drückte ihn näher an sich heran. Sie stöhnten gemeinsam auf. Durch Thiels Adern schwappte eine Welle der Lust. Und doch stimmte irgendwas nicht.

„Kalt“, nuschelte er in den Kuss hinein.

„Hm?“

„Kalt“, wiederholte er und nickte in Richtung des Duschkopfes. „Ich krieg' wegen dir kein Wasser ab und das wird kalt.“

„Oh.“ Boernes Blick blieb ebenfalls an dem Duschkopf hängen. „Wollen wir tauschen?“

„Damit du gleich auch frierst? Super Idee.“ Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Boerne machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, dann griff er nach Thiels Armen und drehte sie beide samt Duschkopf so hin, dass der Strahl nun genau auf sie fiel. Das war zwar sofort angenehmer, allerdings auch etwas wackeliger, weil es so mit dem Platz wieder knapper wurde. Na toll. Thiel seufzte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich das Ganze ja etwas anders vorgestellt. Reizvoller. Und irgendwie … weniger kompliziert. Von der Temperatur ganz zu schweigen.

Boerne, der offenbar seine Gedanken lesen konnte, nahm behutsam seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss ins Haar. Thiel ließ automatisch seine Augenlider nach unten fallen und seufzte wohlig.

So standen sie einen Augenblick da, genossen, wie das heiße Wasser auf sie niederprasselte und sie umhüllte. Na ja, so gut wie das eben bei ihren Körpern ging. Trotzdem. Es erschien ihm wie die ersten ruhigen Minuten des Tages. Seine Hände wanderten zu Boernes Handgelenken und hielten ihn fest, hielten den Moment fest, der trotz alledem eben ihnen gehörte und der Nähe, die sie teilten.

Wenn es nach Thiel gegangen wäre, hätte das auch ruhig noch eine Weile so bleiben können. Das hatte sich der Wasserstrahl aber offensichtlich anders überlegt, denn von einem Moment auf den anderen sprang die Temperatur von heiß zu kalt.

Überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Umsprung wichen beide reflexartig voneinander zurück, wobei ihm natürlich wieder die bescheuerte Wand in den Weg kam.

„Au! Scheiße!“ Was waren denn diese beknackten Fliesen auch so nah an seinem Kopf dran? Grummelnd rieb sich Thiel den Schädel, während Boerne sich darum kümmerte, das Wasser auszudrehen. Natürlich drehte er dabei aus Versehen zuerst in die falsche Richtung, sodass beide noch mal etwas mehr von der kalten Dusche abkriegten.

„Herrgott, Frank! Was ist das denn?!“ Boernes Stimme war eine Mischung aus Überforderung und Verärgerung.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass der Wärmeregler nicht mehr richtig funktioniert!“

„Ja, ich dachte, das wäre nur so ein, ein, ein …“, Boerne fuchtelte wild mit der Hand in der Luft rum, „nur so ein Satz!“

„Nur so ein Satz?“

„Ja, nur so ein Vorwand eben! So wie wenn ich bei dir geklingelt und Essen als Grund vorgeschoben habe.“

Thiels Blick wurde immer ungläubiger. „Du hast Essen als Vorwand genutzt, um bei mir zu klingeln?“

Boerne stutzte ob dieser Frage. „Was denkst du denn? Dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, mir selber Butter zu kaufen?“

„Na is' ja auch egal jetzt“, brummte Thiel und drehte den Kopf weg. Mussten sie ja jetzt auch nicht weiter drüber reden, dass er sich da nie so genau Gedanken drüber gemacht hatte, weshalb Boerne jetzt schon wieder Butter von ihm haben wollte … oder _zufälligerweise_ für zwei Personen gekocht hatte … Pfff. Und überhaupt, das lief hier gerade alles nicht so, wie es sollte. „In Filmen wirkt das ja irgendwie …“

„Erotischer?“, beendete Boerne den Satz. Gut, das wäre jetzt vielleicht nicht das Wort seiner Wahl gewesen, aber stimmen tat's ja trotzdem. Sie standen hier eben in der harten Realität. Nackt, nass, mit schmerzendem Kopf und unbefriedigt. Und so langsam auch wieder frierend.

Er nickte. Boerne musste lachen. „Aber Filmen sollte ja grundsätzlich nicht getraut werden. Wenn ich mir da zum Beispiel die Arbeitsmethoden der sogenannten Rechtsmediziner anschaue …“

Sie sahen sich an und Thiels kurzzeitiger Ärger verflog bei dem Anblick von Boernes nassen Haarsträhnen, die ihm kreuz und quer im Gesicht hingen und ein bisschen seine Lachfalten verdeckten. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich sie zurück. „Total. Und deinen Methoden kann ja eh niemand das Wasser reichen.“

„Du hast es erfasst.“ Sie mussten beide grinsen und trafen sich erneut zum Kuss. Und gerade, als Thiel sich damit abgefunden hatte, ihr Vorhaben auf einen anderen Tag zu verschieben, spürte er, wie eine Hand an seiner Hüfte immer weiter runter wanderte. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, stöhnte er atemlos in Boernes Mund.

„Betten stehen in Filmen ja auch ganz hoch im Kurs“, raunte Boerne ihm ins Ohr. „Vielleicht sollten wir denen mal eine Chance geben.“

Statt zu antworten drängte Thiel sich näher an Boerne und küsste ihn erneut. Der reagierte sofort mit einem Seufzen und Thiel bemerkte, dass er Gänsehaut bekam, was dieses Mal nicht nur an den kalten Fliesen lag.

„Wir werden nachher wieder duschen müssen“, murmelte er gegen Boernes Lippen und spürte, wie der andere zu lächeln begann.

„Dieses Mal aber bei mir.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vive la réalité!


End file.
